cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Penelope Pimpernel
Performing Arts Professor at Sator Academy. Physical Description Penelope stands at only 5'4", but most would think she is much taller. She has a very commanding presence which can fill a room that would be otherwise, nearly empty. She is plump and soft and not at all muscular. When she was younger, she was "buxom", but her body type would probably be charitably called "matronly" these days. As she has aged, her weight has taken a toll on her body and all her joints ache daily. Her clothing is very regal, though occasionally a little revealing. She loves accessories and ornaments and is never seen without jewelry. She chooses colors to accentuate her green eyes and pale skin. She keeps her wavy auburn hair short, and out of her face. Everything about her appearance is immaculate. Personality Penelope is somewhat of a snob. She likes having the best of everything and while kindly to those who do not, she certainly wouldn’t like to spend any time with them. Her comfort is second only to her appearance in her priorities. She loves attention and she cares very much, too much, what others think of her. She never wishes to offend others (though she can do so unintentionally with her snobbery), and so she remains neutral on most subjects, never really forming an opinion on anything doesn’t directly affect her. Her position is to stand aside and let others deal with controversial issues. She is very much swathed in her privilege and has no idea that refusing to care about anything that doesn’t impact her life can be harmful to others. She believes herself to be a good person and just wishes everyone could get along. History Penelope was born in Vellenvale to Jon and Mary Stephanos. She was their only child. Her parents claimed that they were descendents of one of the first rulers of the island, and Penelope enjoys believing it, whether or not it is true. She was loved and slightly spoiled as a child, and grew up happy and comfortable in the "Artesian Spring" of the Coalition with her parents, who were both performers. They were extremely proud of her when she was enrolled at Sator and after graduation she joined their act, and they were called, the Singing Stephanos'. She married a painter, Jake Pimpernel and they had a daughter named Rose. Rose was also accepted at Sator, but when she graduated, she struck out on her own in Seaside, not joining the family singing group. Rose performed at a resort there, and she fell in love with the owner and married him. Together, they had a son named Alec. Then, tragedy struck in the blood moon. Penelope's parents and her husband were visiting extended family in their village north of Vellenvale, and were killed in the werewolf attack. The only reason Penelope had not gone with them was that she had come down with the flu. Penelope was devastated and she couldn't stand remaining in Vellenvale, so she moved to Seaside with her daughter's family. Looking for new meaning to her life, Penelope applied for a teaching position at Sator and was accepted. She has been teaching there for the last 7 years and is overjoyed to have her grandson in her class this year. She favors him, rather obviously. Storyline Current plots and threads. Category:Characters Category:Adoptable Characters Category:Human Category:Sator Staff Category:Coalition Category:Magic User Category:Light Elemental